Under Your Skin
by AngelaLeeHarden
Summary: IZUO! After waking from a strange memory, Shizuo is left with many questions that only one person could answer, and that person happens to be the very one he HATES the most. Will Izaya have answers for him, or will he give the blonde more questions?


I really enjoy Izaya and Shizuo's interaction throughout the series, although it HAS been a while since I last saw the episodes so do forgive me if I make any mistakes. I don't really know why, but I prefer having Izaya as the dominant partner and an _un_willing submissive Shizuo :3

I do not own Durarara!

**Under Your Skin**

Crimson eyes studied the sleeping form lying upon the couch, the figure had noticeable blonde hair, dressed in a bartender's outfit, and as ridiculous as that may seem, it was the trademark scowl that marred the man's features that gave it all away. Shizuo. Or Shizu-chan. Looking about the fake blonde's underwhelming abode, it wasn't exactly, messy, per se, just sparse in decorations and furnitures, a little too Spartan for his tastes. Clicking his tongue, Izaya rose to his feet and made his way towards the fridge where he began scanning the bodyguard's array of edibles. Nothing other than milk and strawberry milk.

"Oh Shizu-chan," Izaya hummed, "You need to take better care of yourself, I can't always be around to pick up after you, you know."

Making his way towards the unconscious blonde, Izaya merely took in the other man's features which were still twisted into that vicious scowl he was constantly giving.

"You're such a brute." his voice seemingly affecting the bartender negatively on some subconscious level for a growl escaped the prone form. Laughing, Izaya twirled on his heel, making for the exit. "As much as I'd like to spend some time with my new pet, I have business to attend to. Please try not to ruin anything while I'm gone, okay?"

_Smoke and debris everywhere. The smoke was so dense, it obscured everything, you couldn't see a foot before you . . . what he remembered was the echoes of his own footsteps as he walked down the ruined street both he and that DAMN flea destroyed. All he could remember was something knocking him back, he fell hard on the ground, a piece of rubble digging painfully into the small of his back. A loud noise began coming from nowhere, surrounding him, it was a deep buzzing and it was becoming increasingly ANNOYING, he could hear footsteps somewhere within the smoke, it was approaching him. Propping himself on his elbows, he glared out into the smoke:_

"_Who's there!?" he demanded, nothing, just more footsteps, he heard laughter, "Izaya!"_

"_Namie's been telling me that I need a pet and even though I absolutely DETEST any and every word she says, I had to admit, it was rather brilliant." he stood at the edge of the smoke, not fully revealing himself, "Then I began wondering. What would be the perfect pet for me?" he began circling the blonde, "A cat was perfect, but it would be missing that certain . . . something. A dog is too brutish. Then I thought, Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan is perfect! He's already housetrained, he can fend for himself, all I had to do was give him affection every now and then!"_

"_You're crazy if you think I'D willingly be your pet!"_

"_Ah, and that my dear Shizu-chan, is why I have this." the raven haired man stepped out of the smoke, revealing some sort of device that looked like a hot glue gun but it had a blue light emanating from it. "I promise, it won't hurt . . . much."_

_As the fair skinned man pressed the point of the device against the back of his neck, he heard the whirring of the device as it warmed up, somewhere within the back of his mind, he began wondering why he couldn't move, and before he knew it, something sharp dug into the back of his neck. And those few precious moments before he passed out, he remembered thinking:_

_That lying BASTARD._

Waking with a start, Shizuo's hand instantly flew towards the back of his neck where he felt some sort of prickling sensation causing his hair to stand on end along with the heavy stench of the flea's presence. Growling and gritting his teeth, he scanned the immediate area for any trace of the bastard, when he found none, he snorted, rising shakily to his feet as he began making his way towards the bathroom.

Standing before the bathroom mirror, Shizuo began trying to get a look at what the flea had done only to find that was damn near impossible, his hair kept getting in the way and he couldn't exactly see the back of his neck unless he had a whole bunch of mirrors and patience, both of which, he didn't have great reserves of. Snarling, he slammed his fist onto the bathroom sink, instantly shattering the porcelain, the water began spraying from the pipes, drenching him and his clothing. Coughing and sputtering, the blonde turned his back on the water, it didn't help much, but it kept himself from drowning which was an improvement all on its own.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FLEA NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" Shizuo stormed out of the bathroom, soaked to the bone, heading for his room before he pivoted sharply on his heel, now heading for his front door, "No! I'm going to find that bastard and I'm going to confront him and THEN I'm going to KILL him for . . . whatever it is he did to me!"

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short. I apologize but I didn't exactly want to give much away.<p> 


End file.
